gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ishmael "Killer Angel" Venables
Commader ishamel 22:02, November 30, 2011 (UTC)Do Not Edit This Page Without Ishamel permission "This is for the Record". History is written by the victor, history is filled with liars, If he lives and we died his truth becomes written and ours is lost. The EITC will be a hero 'cause all you need to change the world is one good lie and a river of blood. His Truth is will be truth" - Commander Ishamel When You look in the eye there was a man, it was a Divine Spark - Ishamel's Speech Well he's an Angel Alright then, But he god well Must be a Killer Angel - Ishamel 's War Sppech "Retreat?, No Bring the Guns Up, Load the Cannon for god sake " - Ishamel Parts when he in the Battle No Spark, No Love, No Life - Ishamel's Speech Early Life As a young lad, Ishamel Stead was born on August 20, 1720. Ishamel had a nice family. His parents' names were Henry Stead, and a mother named Julie Stead. While his father went to work in England and his mother went shopping, Ishamel played with his friend(s).But when Ishamel found out that his great-grandfather was a British Solider during the 1630 in the war of British and Indian War and his great grandfather Married to a Beautiful Women in England after his return from the Indian Homeland and they raise one Boy, but died of a Disease and He like to hang out with his great-grandfather by Listening to his War Story.Then Ishamel Had a Sister Born in 1722 and his Sister was name Jenny Stead. Then in 1725 Ishamel Attended to a Ball with His New Family and he spotted a Beautiful Girl. Then he ask her to Dance with her and she said Yes. Then Ishamel was having a Good time dancing with her and her name was Miranda Jebber. But Ishamel found his Love with her. Later on June 20, 1726 Ishamel's Girl friend Miranda Promised to Love him and never break up wit her. Later Ishamel Love her and he told her that He was joining the French Army and Miranda pray for him to be Safe.. This is Ishamel's story ''Joining the French's Army While Ishamel was 15-years-old, he and his father were walking down the street when they saw some men standing in line to join the French Army. Ishamel told his father that he would be ready to join the French Army. His father said ok to his son. Later on that day, before Ishamel left for the French Base, he said, "Good-bye Father ,Mother and Sis, I'll miss you!", and hs is mother started crying and hugged her son and his Sister was crying and hug Ishamel. Then his Girlfriend started crying and hug him and said " I Wont break up with you and I Will Love you". This would change Ishamel's life. After England, Ishamel was on a ship setting sail to the French Army Base. When he got there, he saw many men there volunteering to fight against their enemy. ' The French and Japan War While in service, Ishamel was ready to fight the war against the Japan Army, under the command of a the Japan leader. During the war at the French Base, the french General came up to Pvt. ishamel and told him, 'Private ishamel You have been promoted to command the whole French Army'. Then ishamel saluted to the French General And told him 'Thank You Sir'. Then, after that, ishamel went to the Head Quarter to discuss about Battle Plans. meanwhile some Japan Spies sneeked up to the guard and killed them, and went in. Ishamel saw some Spies were coming in and He Shouted 'Japan Gents let kill these Japananese'. The First Spies killed a commander, the second one stabed Ishamel in the heart and ishamel grabed a pistol and shot through the Killer eye. The French Sergeant called the medic in and saw Ishamel, and he said 'I shall live Gents'. Ishamel survived after the wounded. he got a purple heart. On September 3, 1739, the French and Japan War was over. Later Ishamel retired as the French Colonel. While he was in the French Army, He was Highly Well Train as a Sniper His first Mission was to Sniper a Japanese General, that who Murder Family And Children. So Ishamel was In With Captain Mac to Prepare to Kill the General, but They saw that their were some Convoy Coming in so Ishamel aim at the General and he took the Shot and the Japanese General. That the General was Dead. Joining another Army called East India Trading Company Ishamel went to a island called Port Royal, and saw some men going into Fort Charles. Ishamel went in and saw some men training by a man named Johnny Coaleaston. While he was training some men after that talked with Ishamel to let Ishamel join the East India Trading Company, and Ishamel accepted to join. Then Ishamel got a promotion to a sergeant of the Black Guard. The Paradoxain War Later on June 1744 Ishamel knew that the Paradoxian war had begun. Ishamel was ready to fight the Paradoxian Army. Later while at sea, Ishamel saw some Paradoxian ships coming in fast and they fired a cannon attack on Ishamel. Ishamel couldn't move his legs. He then found out that his right leg was missing. Then the Paradox went aboard to capture Ishamel and send him to the POW camp. Prisonar of War Ishamel was captured and sent to a prison camp by the Paradox and met some men from EITC. Later that night Ishamel escaped with some 20 men of the Black Guard when he retured to Port Royal. He read some papers and he was shocked that 20 men of Co. Black Guard was murderd by a Paradoxian man named Francis Chiphawk and a man name Lawrence Daggerpaine. Ishamel then took revenge on those men who murderd his friends. Back in the Service Ishamel returned to the Black Guard and went to Fort Charles with some groups from the Black Guard and they saw some Paradoxian men invading Fort Charles. While Ishamel defended the fort with some men under command by Sven Daggersteel, Ishamel defended them and the Paradoxian men were losing. Then Ishamel and his group won the battle of Fort Charles. ''Special Forces'' Ishamel joined a Special Forces group by a man who was at Fort Charles, named Lt. Sven Daggersteel, who was under command of Special Forces and accepted to do some recon Mission. Sven then promoted Ishamel to be a Lt. too of the Special Forces. The War is Over On september 16, 1744, Ishamel heard that the war was over, and that the Paradox surrenderd, and Ishamel was thrilled. Married After the War Ended Ishamel Return to England and He saw Miranda and then Miranda Hug him so Hard and Ishamel Said" I Miss you Miranda and I love you So Much" and Miranda smilie and said" I love you Ishamel Stead".. Then they started walking down in the Street and then Ishamel Knee down in front of her and said " Miranda Jebber will you Married Me". But Miranda Started Jumping on Ishamel and said Yes to Him. On January 23, 1730 They got Married on that day and then they bought a House at The Mansion in Port Royal and they have 7 children and 1 dog at the Mansion. But Miranda and Ishamel Still Love each other for a Month. Demoted While trying to retake King'shead, Ishamel captured it for the EITC, then later Ishamel got punished by King George by not asking for permission to do a mission. Ishamel was demoted to be a Sergeant once again. The Third Civil War Ishamel found out that the rebel's EITC leader declared war on the EITC. Ishamel was ready to fight, and Sven promoted Ishamel to be a Captain, then Commander. Later Ishamel and Sven were doing a mission at king'shead, when pirte came in and shot Ishamel. Ishamel was wounded, and Sven took him to a safe place and earned Ishamel a Medal Of Honor. Adopted Ishamel was upset about his family being murdered by someone, then a man named Roger Decksteel found him and adopted him to be in Roger's Family. The Assassination of Lawrence Daggerpaine Ishamel had a memory when he was in the French Army. On December 24, 1732, before christmas for the bad guys, Ishamel was a recon French sniper with a boss named Captain Mac, who helped him to assassinate a man who murdered his French friend at the battle of Spain, When Ishamel arrived on the top of the building to assassinate Lawrence Daggerpaine. When Ishamel was ready to kill him his boss Mac got in position to help him. Then suddenly a boom sound came from his boss Macl and Mac was ok but he couldnt move his leg. Then Ishamel ran up to Mac and grabed him. Later they tried to escape from lawrence's men. Ishamel saw some cannon crew. His boss said "Lieuantant we will sniper those Cowards". Then Ishamel took the shot then, they were all dead. Then Ishamel and his boss went back to their Base. Ishamel hadn't heard from his boss Mac, then he heard that Mac retired, and died on 1743, before the Paradoxian War. A Daughter Born''' When Ishamel was walking with his lovely wife Miranda in the street of Port Royall His wife Miranda felt that her water was broke so Ishamel escorted her to a doctor. Later Ishamel was in the waiting room, While Clarie was in the operation, then a doctor came out and talked to ishame.l " Congrats Mr. Decksteel it's a girl ". Ishamel was happy and went in to see his wife Miranda. He saw his lovely wife holding a child in her arm, he went over to see his wife and his new daughter. His wife Miranda told Ishamel "what should we name her Ishamel?" and Ishamel told her, "we should call her Maddie Decksteel". Miranda said "that's a lovely name for a girl", So Maddie Decksteel was born on November 30, 1744. A Son Born On Febuaray 20, 1745 When Ishamel was in the Service , then he recived a Letter from Miranda and he found out that Miranda was haivng another child. So Ishamel took a Month Off for the Service and Went back to Port Royal to Take care of His Lovely Wife and his Daughter. But Next Week when Miranda was Cooking, Suddenly She fell to the ground and shout for Ishamel. Then Ishamel pick her up and carried her to the Doctor. Later after 2 Hour in the Waiting Room. The Doctor came and said" Congrarts Mr. Decksteel it's a Boy". Then He went in to see his New Son holding in Miranda's Arm. Miranda Said " What Should we name him" and Ishamel said " We will call him Joseph Decksteel". Miranda said " That a Beautiful Name for him" and Later they took his Lovely Boy to Home and Joseph Decksteel was born on that Day. My Family Henry Stead - ( died during a battle ) Angel Stead - ( Mother ) Miranda Volov - ( wife ) Joseph Decksteel - ( second son ) Chrispohter - ( third son ) Maggie Decksteel - ( First Daughter ) Roger Decksteel - ( Foster father ) Samantha Decksteel - ( Foster Mother ) Emily Decksteel - ( Adopted sister ) Anne Decksteel - ( Adopted sister ) Lucky Decksteel - ( sister ) Bart Decksteel - ( brother ) Liz Decksteel - ( sister ) Cat Decksteel ( Seven Daughter ) Richard Decksteel ( Six Son ) Jessica Decksteel ( Fourth Daughter ) John Stead ( Great Grand Father ) Category:Fan Stories